


Cravings

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Alfred helps his pregnant wife.





	Cravings

Alfred rushed through the kitchen and back getting the things that his wife needed. Finding the right components for what she wanted and how shel likes it. ‘Cause Alfred knows if he gets it wrong, Anya ain’t happy. “Alfred!” “Yes?” “Are done?” “Just a little bit sweetheart.” “You better get it right!” Alfred sigh “Damn, it look funny in movies.” Alfred whispered It’s Anya’s second trimester and is angry and grumpy then ever. It felt like just last week, Alfred heard the new of Anya’s pregnancy and was excited. However he never expected Anya to become a monster. “ALFRED!” Anya screams so loud that the whole neighborhood can hear her. “Yes Anya, I’m coming! “Sure you’re fast when I say let’s eat McDonald’s but you take your sweet ass time to make a sandwich.” “Yes, yes I know Anya I’m fat.” Alfred hurried to the living room where Amya was in a coach reading a book. “ Here you go Anya, one sandwich, one salad and ice cream.” Alfred handed the food to her. “Oh thank you Alfred, you’re so nic-” Anya stopped herself from saying the final word. “What’s wrong?” “ This is chocolate mint I asked for chocolate chip?!” “Sorry Anya we had run out of chocolate, but I got your-” “I’m sorry I have to ask but do I deserve this? D-did I said or do something to make you this stupid?” “What?” “Because that is what you are!” She throws the ice cream at him and it got all over his clothes. Alfred sighs and took a deep breath. “3 more months, 3 more months, 3 more months…” Alfred said over and over until Anya breaks down crying. “Anya what’s wrong?” “It-its just how I been treating you, I’m sorry if I treated you this way. I’m a horrible wife!” Alfred comforts his wife “It’s okay, don’t worry I understand what you’re going thru.” His wife looked at him. “Really?” “Yeah my mom had given me the talk but I know this is a hard time for you and me but in November we will soon have a little us roaming around. Won’t that be just wonderful?” Anya wiped away the tears from her eyes. “ yes that we’ll be just nice.”Alfred hugs his wife and Anya embraces the hug until they felt a kicking. “Dude, did you feel that?!” “Да.” Alfred bends down and puts his ear on Anya’s stomach “ This little guy can’t wait to get out!” Anya looks down on her now excited husband and plays around with his hair. “We both will make wonderful parents won’t we.” Anya laughed at her husband’s remark. “Fedya, can you do me one favor?” Anya asked Alfred. “Sure what is it?” “Can you get me some mint ice cream?”


End file.
